<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything is changing (and it’s fascinating) by cosmicruin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722278">everything is changing (and it’s fascinating)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicruin/pseuds/cosmicruin'>cosmicruin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all things sweet and splendid [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Interior Decorating, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicruin/pseuds/cosmicruin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changes big and small are the constant presence in their journey to parenthood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all things sweet and splendid [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO Bakery - 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everything is changing (and it’s fascinating)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin deposited the last three books in the shelf after a quick rearranging. He stepped back to admire his handiwork; smiled and nodded to himself in satisfaction. The custom-made, three-shelf bookcase they ordered two months ago was no longer empty. The top and middle shelves were filled with children’s books of varied sizes covering a range of topics: folktales, animal adventures, nursery rhymes, sing-alongs, fairy tales collected from around the world. The last shelf was vacant, reserved for baskets they would steadily fill up with baby-friendly toys.</p><p>Jongin purposefully situated the bookcase right next to a cushiony chair with wide, padded armrests. Although it would take a few more months before the nursing station served its purpose, Jongin started coming here more often to take one or two books from the shelf and sit down to read. He’d rub his belly while doing so, changing the pitch of his voice according to the characters, sang softly if he happened to pick a sing-along book. It was too early to tell, but Jongin sensed the baby seemed to have an inclination for his singing voice, showing great enthusiasm with its kicks if he did.</p><p>Like now, as Jongin sang along with the song currently rolling from the Bluetooth speaker while examining the baby mobile Sehun recently purchased. He chuckled when the baby kicked in response. “You’re getting a little too energetic,” he commented, rubbing his belly with fondness. “And it’s always to this song. Do you like it a lot? Why do you and your Papa like ballads so much, I wonder…”</p><p>Whenever Jongin spent quiet time in the nursery or decorated as he pleased using the newly-delivered furnishings, music played in the form of a special song collection he and Sehun built together and aptly labeled “The Baby Playlist.” It contained a balanced combination of nursery rhymes, relaxing instrumentals, slow and upbeat songs ranging from pop to R&amp;B. Jongin laughed upon reminiscing how Sehun’s impressive eyebrows drew together and completed his unimpressed stare after showing him his selections.</p><p>(“Who was it that said erotic songs should be listened to at night? Why are you including those here?” Sehun motioned to the phone, screen displaying the very playlist containing said songs. “Don’t corrupt our baby this early.”</p><p>“I am not ‘corrupting’ our baby,” Jongin said between bursts of baffled, amused laughter. “I simply want to expose our baby to various types of song rhythms and textures. I discovered our baby responds positively to sensual songs. Even with questionable lyrics.”)</p><p>Over an hour later, Jongin assessed the entirety of the nursery room. The walls and ceiling were painted a soothing mint green, which made decorating easier with the large number of colors that could go with it. On the right side stood the crib he and Sehun assembled last weekend, though it could be argued there was more laughing and playful bantering (and stealing of kisses) before they got actual work done. The wide space on the leftmost corner was reserved for the changing table and matching drawers set to arrive next week. An open window in the middle invited the autumn breeze that teased the white curtains to billow into the room.</p><p>From super bare to half-filled, Jongin was excited to continue decorating; adding and moving around furniture and appliances he would need when the baby was born. His excitement heightened at the prospect of shopping for nightlights, crib mattress pads, and feeding bottles on his next day off.</p><p>“Online shopping is an option,” Sehun suggested, when Jongin told him his plans at dinner. “It’ll be less stressful, and you can have more time to rest.”</p><p>Jongin shook his head. The baby kicked after taking a bite of spaghetti, and he smiled while rubbing his belly. “I want to see and touch the actual products before buying them. Online shopping is convenient, but what if I make the same mistake of innocently ordering a fancy flower vase thinking it was a water bottle?” They shared a laugh before he continued. “I’m also in need of new clothes. The ones we bought last month are close to not fitting anymore. Our baby’s growing fast. It’s a good sign, right?” He grinned.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Sehun readily agreed. His smile was soft at the corners; still, a flicker of concern crossed his face. “I just worry you’re moving around too much. Or tiring yourself out. It’s a busy time at the company, right?”</p><p>Jongin was involved in three productions, one of them set for a domestic tour in three weeks’ time. All major roles; plenty of dancing parts. Sehun’s concern was warranted. Interlacing his and Sehun’s fingers on the table, wedding rings clinking together, he said, “You were sitting beside me when the doctor said I could continue working as long as it’s within my limits. Everyone’s looking out for me, too. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>It wasn’t the first time Jongin was on the receiving end of similar concerns. He felt it in the stares from fellow dancers during morning classes and rehearsals, worry twining with awe of how he could move with the fluidity he was famed for with a baby bump. Company directors coordinated with him to ensure he could tour and perform safely for as long as possible. Moonkyu kept close watch on him as the dutiful best friend. The newfound solidarity with other expecting dancers was more than welcome—some carrying for the first time, others about to welcome a second.</p><p>Gone were the days when expecting omegas would be pressured to take premature leaves. Some chose to take it easy, especially those with precarious pregnancies. Jongin, however, had been upfront with Sehun about wanting to continue dancing for as long as he could; promised not to jeopardize himself and their baby. Sehun had been initially reluctant to agree—Jongin sensed it without checking for his scent from the way he wouldn’t meet his eyes, silence contemplative. After three days of no response on the matter, Sehun had told Jongin he knew best about his body’s limitations and would encourage him to safely continue. Jongin had been ecstatic and deeply grateful; vowed to not break Sehun’s trust by taking extra precaution on and off stage.</p><p>Now at five months, Jongin’s bump was becoming more noticeable. Not too big to get in the way when he danced or moved; also serving as reminder to adjust his center of gravity. He received a lot of compliments for the sweet apple scent that became more pronounced, too. People were always surprised whenever they smelled two scents on him; observed the combined fragrance of honeysuckle and sweet apple was just the right amount of saccharine, commented him and the baby must be so healthy and loved to produce such aromatic scents.</p><p>It happened again while Jongin walked around the maternity section of the large clothing store, cheeks hurting from smiling. He deliberated over articles of clothing, trying not to look at the price tags but couldn’t help peeking, either. Despite being married for years, and Sehun assuring him he could buy everything he wanted and needed, Jongin, while thankful, couldn’t help double-taking if he glimpsed six figures printed on the tags, hand unwillingly returning the items to its rack.</p><p>“Why’d you return it?” Sehun spoke from behind, effectively startling Jongin. He took the item in question—a button-up shirt in navy—and examined it. “It’s a good quality shirt. Oh, see here: the tag says it can accommodate your belly until the eighth month. We should get it.”</p><p>“We should not,” Jongin said, chuckling and gently prying off Sehun’s fingers from the hanger. Unsuccessful.</p><p>Sehun’s eyes crinkled, lips stretching into a smile. He tightened his grip on the hanger. “We should. Don’t argue with me on this. Don’t peek at the tags, either.” He draped the shirt over his arm, signaling the end of the conversation. “What else should we get you?” He looked around, gaze stopping at the winter outerwear rack. “We should get you a coat. I don’t want you and our baby freezing on winter.”</p><p>“I have coats at home.”</p><p>“None that will fit you on your third trimester.”</p><p>Jongin chewed on his lower lip. He rubbed his belly, as if it could help him decide better. “Do I really need a maternity winter coat I’m only going to use once?”</p><p>An impish grin curled Sehun’s lips. “You can wear the coat again for future baby number two.”</p><p>Jongin burst into a peal of laughter. Sehun joined him after a slap to the shoulder.</p><p>Jongin continued looking with Sehun hovering nearby, sometimes straying somewhere if something caught his attention before rejoining him. In the middle of deciding between two pairs of stretchy jeans, Jongin noticed wet spots on his turtleneck; sensed a trickling next. The unmistakable scent of milk, however faint, reached his nose. Instead of panicking, Jongin sighed and lamented his lack of handkerchief and tissues at hand.</p><p>Lactation was normal for expectant omegas. Jongin knew he was bound to experience it once his chest began swelling, tender to the touch. His obstetrician told him some leaking would happen, though sporadically, and not to panic if it happened. The first time was during a rehearsal. It was easy to pass it off as sweat unless others around him took time to inhale properly to smell the milk. The sensation was a little strange, at first, unused to his nipples secreting liquid. Subsequent instances happened few and far between after, but also helped him adjust.</p><p>Except wearing a snug turtleneck was probably a poor choice, in retrospect. His nipples rubbed against the material with every movement, chest tingling and every nerve ending in Jongin’s body suddenly alive and screaming for something he dared not label at the moment. If he did, it might be unstoppable.</p><p>Passing in front of a mirror showed how the darkened patches stood out against the light brown of his turtleneck. Jongin could care less about being stared at. Expectant fathers shouldn’t be treated like a rare spectacle for a normal phenomenon that came with their biological makeup. But this was the first time he’d dripped more than a few drops of milk, and if it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, might as well cover up with the cardigan he brought with him tied right above his belly.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sehun sidled up to him, brows furrowing. “I called out your name twice, but you didn’t seem to hear me.” He crowded Jongin’s space, lowering his head to nose at his neck. “You and our baby seem fine, which is good. Is something else bothering you?”</p><p>Jongin opened one side of the cardigan to show the grown wet patch. “I’m surprised, too. I didn’t expect this. I usually just drip twice then no more.”</p><p>“Is it uncomfortable? Do you want to change into something else?” Sehun started looking around the store for a suitable substitute.</p><p>“No, no, it’s fine.” Jongin held Sehun by the crook of his elbow. “I can grab tissues from the washroom later. The cardigan is covering it up well.”</p><p>Transferring to the baby store and fawning over essentials took Jongin’s mind off the droplets sliding down his chest that further dampened his sweater. Reaching for items on higher shelves required stretching out his arms. He seldom regretted his clothing choices, but the snugness of the turtleneck stimulated his nipples with each rub against fabric. The dripping milk was tolerable. The tendrils of desire creeping up unprompted as he listened to Sehun talk was new and filled him with restless anticipation.</p><p>So did Sehun pushing back his hair to prevent it from getting into his eyes. Or Sehun catching the falling toy a salesperson accidentally dropped before it could meet the ground. Sehun's tongue darting out to swipe at a drop of tea that escaped; lips closing over a bite of cake. The correlation between innocent actions and the fresh wetness trickling down his chest should be nonexistent, yet they were somehow intersecting, now. Jongin barely tasted his drink while staring, mind busy churning images of Sehun’s mouth everywhere on his body. In spite of his denial, the growing desire had taken victory.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Sehun’s voice cut through his wicked daydreams.</p><p>Jongin nodded and continued drinking, not trusting himself to say anything right now. Sehun looked unconvinced, asked if he was tired and wanted to go home or browse more shops.</p><p>Home had never sounded so ideal more than right now.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Sehun asked, on the drive home. They stopped at a red light. He tapped his fingers rhythmically on the steering wheel. He looked at Jongin, forehead creasing in concern. “You’ve been awfully quiet since we left the café.”</p><p>Jongin stared at Sehun’s fingers—mesmerized, burning and smelling of lust he no longer fought to tamp down in fear of someone sniffing him out. The unmistakable sensation of slick easing out was both relief and torment for the budding ache of arousal, one he was determined to remedy immediately.</p><p>“I can smell three scents on you right now.” The light turned green; the vehicle moved forward. Sehun was focused on the road, but Jongin and his nose weren’t fooled.</p><p>“I can smell two on you.” Jongin was playful with this reply; purposefully purred out the next. “Pretty sure the second one is awfully similar to my third, if your hard-on is anything to go by.”</p><p>Sehun glanced at him wordlessly. The dark, seductive promise in his eyes had Jongin smirking.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Jongin was no longer smirking, breathless and winded from the searing kisses once within the vicinity of their home and the comfort of the living room couch. Straddling Sehun’s lap, finally, <i>finally</i> relieved of his clothing, he marveled at the pattern of dried milk on his skin, like tiny rivers branching out.</p><p>“So this is what it looks like.” Sehun wore a wondrous look on his face, forefinger carefully tracing a whitish pattern upward. “Doesn’t it feel uncomfortable when it’s dried?”</p><p>“A little. This is the first time I’m dripping more than usual,” Jongin confessed.</p><p>Sehun’s traveling finger unerringly found Jongin’s left nipple, the hard pad circling it lightly. Jongin gasped when his body responded with a drop of milk beading at the nipple, slick sliding down his thigh. His breath caught in his throat when the finger was replaced with a mouth. Sehun’s tongue curled over the nipple, then circled its aching peak, slowly, wetly, with luscious deliberation.</p><p>Gripping Sehun’s shoulders, Jongin arched into his mouth. Streaks of fire spread across his aching chest; intensified at the brush of Sehun’s thumb on his right nipple, dripping milk in response to the touch. Jongin’s breathing became labored, pleasure cascading through his body in a slow, tumbling wave.</p><p>Sehun pressed gentle kisses in the space between Jongin’s chest, then lifted his head. Awe crossed his features, tongue flicking out once more to catch a drop of milk before licking his thumb clean; a long, slow movement while maintaining eye contact. He smacked his lips together a few times. “I don’t know about others, but your milk tastes sweet.”</p><p>Jongin barked out a laugh, amused and turned on by his honest innocence. “Thank you? You don’t feel weird doing that?”</p><p>“No? Am I supposed to be grossed out?” Sehun ducked to lick and suck his nipples again. The milk flowed more freely this time, his lips wet with it when he looked up. “I’ve tasted your slick and come. This is nothing.”</p><p>Heat suffused Jongin’s cheeks, his hardened cock twitching; ass leaking, nipples aching anew from the filthy admission. “Thank you for being an open-minded individual, but can we <i>please</i> do sexier things while I’m in your lap?”</p><p>Sehun’s hands curled around the arch of his waist. “We can definitely do sexier things while you’re in my lap.”</p><p>Sehun took his time working him open with four fingers until Jongin pushed his hand away, sliding down his cock slowly and marveling in the feel of it. He dictated the pace, built a rhythm steady and sensual; losing himself a little bit more with each lift and drop. Sehun held him with leashed strength and gentleness, one he unfailingly demonstrated since he started showing. His fingers dug into Jongin’s hips, ceding control to him, but surged upward to meet every descent.</p><p>Small cries fluttered from the back of Jongin’s throat, timed movements gradually losing their finesse. Sweet pressure built with each long stroke of Sehun’s cock, fiery heat engulfing him and spreading like a storm. Jongin cupped Sehun’s face and melded their mouths together, surrendering himself to the pleasure he offered; evidence of his release wetly dribbling on the underside of his belly. Sehun grasped Jongin tightly to him as his own body shuddered with completion, letting out a guttural, wordless cry into the crook of his neck.</p><p>Later, sated and cleaned and dressed in pajamas, Jongin sat in bed, stroking his belly while Sehun read aloud one of the books they bought today. Sehun presented himself to be in charge of bedtime storytelling; insisted doing this so their baby would recognize his voice, too. Jongin smiled-grimaced at the frenzied movement inside his belly; grinned at Sehun’s tender expression when he laid a hand to feel, and was rewarded with two strong kicks.</p><p>“Our baby likes the story,” Jongin remarked, then pouted. “It’s a little unfair. Our baby reacts more enthusiastically to your storytelling compared to mine.”</p><p>“My voice has a magical quality to it,” Sehun said, preening. Caressing Jongin’s belly, he stated, after a pause, “I want to read bedtime stories to our baby while he or she grows up. I’ll make time to read one story every night.”</p><p>“What if you’re overseas?”</p><p>“I’ll record a video in advance. I’ll do video calls if the time zones aren’t too far apart.” Sehun’s face lit up immensely when the baby gave a singular, hard kick. “Our baby agrees it’s a good idea. It’s settled.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me at:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/mindstormfury/">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/propinquity">Curious Cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>